The Dream That Started a New Life
by tamthetex
Summary: just a carmilla and laura story..im bad at summaries


First of all... I don't own the Carmilla show or the Carmilla book or the characters.. if anyone actually reads this story thankyou 3

Laura entered the shared apartment to a sleeping girl on a plush carpet covered floor.

"Carm! Wake up, I brought you some blood cake, no garlic." She walked over to the brunette and nudged her ribs with her foot. Carmilla laid on the floor, raven dark waves of hair surrounded a pale face with high cheekbones.

"Carm... cakeeee" Laura said in a singsong voice and nudged the vamp in the ribs once more.

The drowsy vampire stretched on the carpet and rolled over on her stomach. She looked up at her girlfriend and followed her with her eyes as Laura made her way into the small kitchen. "How was class?" Carmilla asked in a rough sleepy voice from her place on the floor.

"Well I got a C on my essay." Laura took out the contents of the paper bag she carried and laid them out on the counter. Cookies, chocolate covered pretzels and caramel popcorn took over the counter.

"Just a C? You were up all night doing research at the last minute how did you get a C?" Carmilla said, rolling over on her back, stretching and standing up to join her little girlfriend in the kitchen.

"Are you being sarcastic? Of course you are." Laura said as she put two slices of food on some paper plates. Carmilla stood behind her and circled her arms around Laura's waist.

"Hmmm. So which one's mine?" she asked while nuzzling Laura's neck.

"Oh I don't know" Laura said, piking up a plate and turning around to face Carmilla "maybe the soft brown irony tasting one. Because this sweet moist and creamy one is mine." She said as she took a bite out of her piece of cake.

She ducked out of her vampires embrace and moved over to the kitchen to sit on the sofa. Carmilla followed with her own piece of blood cake and sat next to Laura. Minutes later after Laura had eaten all her cake and Carmilla half of hers they laid on the sofa in comfortable silence. Carmilla's head was in Laura's lap while Laura lovingly untangled the wavy hair of her vampire.

"Did you have a good nap? You looked really tired yesterday." Laura asked.

"Just a bad day of hunting." Carmilla responded with an uninterested tone.

"I know your going to say no..." Laura started, causing Carmilla to slightly tense. "but why don't we try it? I mean you've done it before haven't you?" Laura finished with a small smile. Carmilla closed her eyes and threw an arm over her face to cover the light coming in though her eyelids.

"Buttercup, please, stop offering your blood. That day I needed it and was acting on instinct. Pure instinct, the instinct of a beast who doesn't care for the well being of others. A soon as it happened I regretted it."

"Okay okay, I'm just saying it would save you trips to the hospital for blood bags and you woldn't have to go hunting whenever you run out. But okay ill stop suggesting it." Laura said, placing a small kiss to Carmilla's lips.

"That's what you said last time." Carmilla sat up and looked into Laura's light brown eyes. She slowly leaned in and brushed her lips along Laura's. She felt Laura take in a small shaky gasp and close her eyes. Carmilla smirked at her little love and gave her a quick kiss on her nose. She then suddenly just stood up and walked away back into the kitchen. Laura gave a slight whine of protest and pouted towards Carmilla.

"What's all this for cupcake?" Carmilla asked, piking up a bag of popcorn.

"Movie night Carm. We have one every month, and like every month you forget." Laura answered with a smile. She knew her girlfriend was an anti-social creature but she still missed her red-head trio, so every month she invited them over for movies.

"its been a month already? Ugh!" Carmilla groaned, and as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Carmilla followed Laura with her gaze as she got up in a hurry to open the door for her friends. Besides the redhead trio, Carmilla could hear an extra voice outside their apartment. Carmilla growled deep and low in annoyance.

"Carm." Laura said in a warning tone.

"Yeah yeah, I'll behave." she said as she went back into the living room to throw herself on the sofa and groan in annoyance as Laura went to the door to allow her friends in.

ok so thanks for reading... if there is any spelling errors tell me I suck at spelling and would apreciate it... so yall know tell me if yall like it ill continue it :)


End file.
